Goku (Universe 8)
Son Gokū is a Saiyan from Universe 8. Gokū of Universe 8 has the same life as his Universe 18 counterpart until his fight against Vegeta. Here his request to spare Vegeta was not heard. As he recovered from the fight, his son Gohan along with Bulma and Krillin traveled to planet Namek to gather the Dragon Balls and revive their friends. Appearance Goku has the exact same appearance just like how he looked in the original manga. Goku is a man of decent height (5'9") and possess a very muscular physique that was attained from years of hard training. He has spiky black hair in the shape of a palm tree, which will never change due to his Saiyan genetics. Like most Saiyans, Goku has black eyes and has a somewhat tanned complexion to his skin. In terms of facial features, Goku is usually seen with a joyful expression on his character. Thus he will usually be seen smiling or laughing, though his looks will harden if the situation calls for it. Personality Gokū is shown to be a cheerful, energetic, and determined individual. Known for his love of competitions, Goku enjoys training every single day in order to improve his own strength. Gokū is a true family man at heart, and does whatever he can to help them out whenever possible. This selfless attitude also extends to his friends and enemies alike, in order to help them out and to give the villains a chance at redemption. This has best shown when he tried to tell Krillin to spare Vegeta's life, though he was too late to give the message out. Biography Saiyan Invasion: Climax After fighting against Nappa and Vegeta on November 3rd, Age 762, Gokū was severely wounded as Vegeta attempts to climb back inside of his spacecraft. When Krillin approaches Vegeta while vowing to avenge his slain friends, Gokū was too late to telepathically tell Krillin to 'stop'. When Vegeta died via decapitation, Gokū simply laments that he was too late, with his request not being all that reasonable to begin with. Trip To Namek Upon finally being fully healed, Gokū begins to train immensely since he would arrive within six days. During one of his training sessions, Gokū senses something terrible and abruptly ends his training in shock. He then tries to figure out what could have happened to lead to this terrible sensation. The Two Last Survivors Four days later, Gokū (wearing a breathing apparatus) arrives on Namek and discovers the corpses of Gohan, , Krillin, and Dende. After burying the corpses of his deceased son and friends, Gokū laments that he cannot bring anybody back to life due to there being no more dragon balls left in the universe. Suddenly he senses a ki that feels like Piccolo's and rushes over there with hope in his soul. After flying towards that direction, Gokū digs underground, discovers Nail, and drags him out who has been underground in critical condition for several days. When Nail pukes out a large amount of dirt from his system, Gokū decides to give him a senzu bean to rejuvenate him. Sometime afterwards, Gokū listens to Nail expressing his goal to kill Freeza despite the late Grand Elder Guru wanting no violence to be committed. Feeling the same way as Nail, Gokū expresses his desire to fight Freeza too since he needs to pay for his crimes and for the simple fact he may target Earth too. When Gokū hears King Kai telling him that he should avoid Freeza due to his incredible powers, Gokū sternly tells him that everyone he knows is dead and would be only joining them. Nail agrees with Gokū's statement as he continues to look at his destroyed home world. Later on King Kai gives Gokū the coordinates to Freeza's location thanks to Piccolo's intervention. A few days later while traveling to Freeza's planet in the Capsule Corp ship, Gokū and Nail silently ignore a soldier's attempt to have them identify themselves. An the 'unidentified' ship lands on the establishment, several soldiers race towards it while passing by and , who are slightly shocked by it as they were enjoying their lunch. With the soldiers on standby ready to attack the ship at a moments notice, the door slowly opens. As Gokū and Nail step out of the ship, Nail and Gokū note that the soldiers wear the same armor as the Saiyans. The soldiers shoot at the two but are easily defeated by them. Gokū is suddenly attacked by Recoome while soldiers begin to run, not wanting to get caught in Recoome's attacks. After blocking Recoome's blow (thus causing his feet to sink into the gravel), Gokū immediately teleports behind Recoome before punching his face straight into the concrete. With his opponent seemingly unconscious, Gokū is surprised by his strength and tells himself that he ended it quickly in case more of his kind comes. But before he could finish his thought, Burter suddenly punches Gokū straight in his gut, causing the proud Saiyan to lose spit in the process. Gokū manages to deliver a hard kick to Burter's face causing his body to slam on the ground. Reccome grabs Gokū's foot while mocking him not to underestimate him. Gokū calmly asks which one of the two is Freeza, which Recoome and Burter mock him for, with Burter saying he'd be tied up or dead when meeting Freeza. Nail steps in, which shocks Burter, surprised there is a surviving Namek. Gokū and Nail are soon confronted by and . Out of anger, Jeice lashes out on Nail. Gokūbends down to Guldo and asks him the whereabouts of Freeza, which frightens Guldo due to him seeing his power is beyond Recoome and Burters. He uses his time technique and runs from Gokū, then resulting into using his paralysis technique. Gokū struggles while caught in the technique, saying he knows the trick, asks Guldo what 432 times 17 is. As Guldo prepares to impale Gokū with a pole via his telekinesis, Nail steps in, grabs the pole and begins to brutally stomp Guldo. The two are soon confronted by the leader of the Ginyu Force, . He mentions the fact that Freeza isn´t in the capital at the moment and challenges the two warriors after calling them mad for defying Freeza. Nail points out that he is outclassed by Ginyu´s power, which Goku responds by using the Kaioken to fight Ginyu. Gokū Battles the Emperor After a few minutes of combat between Ginyu and Gokū, Ginyu decides to offer Gokū a spot as the member of the Ginyu Force, but is interrupted by Freeza's arrival, which shocks both Gokū and Nail. Ginyu, mad at Gokū ignoring him, attempts to switch bodies with him but instead switches bodies with Nail as he throws himself in front of the technique to protect Gokū from it. With Nail in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in Nail's body, Ginyu attempts to change bodies with Gokū once again, but Nail tackles him in order to distract him, giving Gokū the chance to take care of Freeza. Power During the Vegeta saga Gokū was just as powerful as his canon self since he managed to fight off Vegeta before and after his Great Ape transformation. Upon landing on Freeza's planet, it is unknown how strong Gokū is. Upon his battle with the Ginyu Force members Recoome and Burter, Gokū struggled but somewhat held his own. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Telepathy: The ability to communicate by using one's mind. Was used when trying to tell Krillin to spare Vegeta, but was used too late. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deliver massive damage. Has yet to be utilized. Spirit Bomb: A powerful energy attack that utilizes the energy from surrounding life forms by having the user gather it and form it into a single condensed sphere. Has yet to be utilized. Kaioken: A powerful amplification move which can multiply the users power in a heartbeat. Trivia * According To Salagir on page 1273, King Kai told Gokū about Planet Namek's annihilation during his remaining four days of travel. Upon arrival, Gokū also found the corpses of Gohan, Krillin, Dende, and Bulma for burial thanks to King Kai. * Interestingly Gokū fails to include his wife, Chi-Chi, as somebody he knows as important to him on Page 1275. Whether this was intended to be a gag, Gokū was specifically referring to the dead and knew his wife was still alive, or something else entirely remains unknown. **There is a Japanese myth that you sneeze every time someone talks bad about you. Chi-Chi sneezed during this scene (same thing happened to this Gokū when he was dead, when Piccolo told Gohan that his father would be a terrible teacher) *Gokū saying "He can instantly transport... I'd like to be able to do that" about Guldo is likely a reference to his Universe 18 counterparts Instant Transmission technique, which this version of Gokū never obtains. Gallery Category:Universe 8 Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:WIP articles